


Pop Your Cherry

by toesohnoes



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter did promise to pop Charley's cherry, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop Your Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/10044494564/charley-tries-not-to-stare-he-really-does-he)

Charley tries not to stare, he really does. He looks down at his hands, curled politely in his lap, and tries to pretend that there isn’t an attractive shirtless man advancing towards him with alcohol and leather pants.

It’s quite a difficult situation to ignore.

“Come on then,” Peter prompts, after running his hand through his unexpectedly short hair. “Your turn.”

Charley looks up and blinks. “My turn?” he asks. He’s not quite sure when his voice became so hoarse and breathy. He clears his throat and then repeats the question.

Peter gives a crooked grin, advancing towards him and only stopping once he’s a single footstep away, his leather-bound crotch right at eye-level. He drops down, his hands on the arms of Charley’s chair, and gives a grin that stinks of cigarettes and booze. “How am I supposed to pop your cherry if you’re still wearing all your clothes?” he asks.

Which means –

_Oh._

Charley’s eyes widen and Peter’s grin stays in place, delighted and volatile. Charley has much bigger issues to worry about, a freaking vampire to hunt, but there’s a bona fide celebrity in front of him offering to have sex with him.

It would be rude to refuse, right?

Cautiously, he tips his head forward and closes the small gap that Peter has left between their mouths. It’s nothing like kissing Amy: there’s the burn of stubble against his skin and the taste of Midori overwhelming everything. Peter grins against him and hooks his hand against the nape of his neck, drawing them closer. His necklaces and pendants bump against Charley’s chest in a steady rhythm as Peter kisses him until he can’t think, can’t do anything but open his mouth and feel.

Peter pulls back and looks down at Charley like he’s the most delicious thing he’s ever seen. “Clothes off,” he repeats. “Let’s see what we’re working with here.”

Charley has never found buttons so difficult to navigate in his entire life.

If he didn’t know any better, he might suspect that Peter was the vampire instead of Jerry. When all this is over, maybe he’ll look into it and see if incubi exist too.


End file.
